detectiveconanworldfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Géographie
Les lieux où se déroule Détective Conan sont un mélange de lieux fictionnels et rééls. La ville de Beika La ville de Beika (米花市 Beika-shi) est nommée après "Baker Street", la rue où est censé avoir habité Sherlock Holmes. Beika City est divisé en deux communes : Beika et Haido. thumb|left|605x605px|Une liste des principaux lieux (dans Beika), avec leur File d'apparition. Les quartiers de Beika La ville Beika (米花町 Beika-chō) est la ville où Conan et beaucoup d'autres personnages vivent. L'agence du détective Mouri L'agence du détective Mouri (毛利探偵事務所 Mōri Tantei Jimusho) est le bâtiment où le détective Mouri vit, avec sa fille, Ran. Conan commence à vivre à cet endroit le jour où il est rapetissé pour avoir des informations sur les Hommes en Noir. C'est dans la ville de Beika, au District 5 (米花町５丁目 Beika-chō 5-chōme). Selon L'affaire du restaurant Meguro, l'agence est sur le 39ème paté de maison, mais l'affaire est un filler (donc non-canon, nous n'en tenons pas compte dans l'histoire de Conan).thumb|310px|L'agence du détective Mouri (au premier et deuxième étage). L'agence du détective Mouri se situe aux étages 1 et 2 du bâtiment (le rez-de-chaussée est le Café Poirot) Le premier étage est l'agence en elle-même, où Kogoro rencontre les clients potentiels et classe ses affaires en dossiers. Il y a un Agence du détective Mouri peint sur les fenêtres. Le deuxième étage est là où la famille Mouri habite. Il y un kotatsu et une télévision. Il y a aussi une petite cuisine et des toilettes. La chambre de Kogoro, qu'il partage avec Conan, possède une porte qui glisse pour donner sur un petit balcon qui donne sur la rue. L'agence est accessible via des escaliers sur le côté du Café Poirot. Le café Poirot Le Café Poirot (喫茶店ポアロ Kissaten Poaro), où Azusa Enomoto travaille, se situe juste en dessous de l'agence du détective Mouri. Le café tient son nom d'un des détectives les plus connus d'Agatha Christie Hercule Poirot. Il est localisé dans le District 5 (米花町５丁目 Beika-chō 5-chōme). La résidence des Kudo C'est la maison familiale de Yusaku, Yukiko et Shinichi Kudo. Le résident de cette maison, après que Shinichi ne devienne un enfant, est Subaru Okiya, après avoir reçu la permission de Conan Edogawa. Après que Yusaku et Yukiko Kudo ne partent vivre en Amérique, Shinichi est resté chez lui, tout en continuant à aller au Collège/Lycée Teitan. Les points notables de cette maison sont son style, occidental, son énorme superficie, et sa bibliothèque, qui contient des dizaines d'étgares, où des livres de de partout dans le monde sont rangés. thumb|324px|La maison des Kudo Selon l'adresse inscrite sur la lettre de Teiji Moriya dans le premier film de la franchise, Le Gratte-Ciel Infernal, l'adresse de la maison est : Beika, Quartier de Beika' '(米花市米花町 Beika-shi Beika-chō) District 2, Pâté de maison 21' '(２丁目２１番地 2-chōme, 21-banchi) thumb|left|218px|La partie inférieure de la bibliothèque des Kudo.Le 2-21 est une référence directe à l'adresse de Sherlock Holmes : 221 Beiker Street (qui se prononce Beika Streetu en japonais). La résidence du docteur Agasa Situé à coté de la résidence des Kudo, cette maison est celle où le Professeur Agasa, et plus tard Ai Haibara, vit. Il y a, dans la maison d'Agasa, un laboratoire, où il travaille sur plusieurs inventions, et que Haibara s'appropria plus tard pour travailler sur un antidote à l'APTX 4869. Sa cuisine est au milieu du rez de chaussée, entouré par le salon.thumb|left|270px|La maison d'Agasa vue du dessus. L'adresse de la maison d'Agasa est : Beika, Quartier de Beika' '(米花市米花町 Beika-shi Beika-chō?) District 2, pâté de maison 22' '(２丁目２２番地 2-chōme, 22-banchi). Beika Center Building Beika Center Building (米花センタービル Beika Centā Biru). Immeuble Mokubasu Mokubasu était un petit immeuble qui se situait entre la maison d'Agasa et la cité scolaire Teitan. Subaru Okiya y vivait avant l'affaire Le Rouge, le Blanc, le Jaune et les Détectives Boys.thumb|276px|Les ruines de l'immeuble. Son adresse est : Beika, Quartier de Beika''' (米花市米花町 Beika-shi Beika-chō) District 2, pâte de maison 23 (2丁目23番地 2-chōme, 23-banchi) La banque Teito C'est une banque proche du Centre de Loisirs. Il y a eu un braquage dans cette banque. thumb|left|290px|Le centre de loisirs de Beika. Centre de loisirs de Beika Le Centre de Loisirs de Beika (べいかデパート Beika Depāto) est un centre de shopping et d'activité proche de la Banque de Teito. Il y a un espace pour que les enfants jouent sur le toit. L'étage qui comporte les magasins de sport a été pris en otage dans L'affaire des 13 T-Shirts Rouges. . Le bureau de poste de Beika Le Bureau de Poste de Beika (米花郵便局 Beika Yūbinkyoku) se situe dans le troisième district (米花町３丁目 Beika-chō 3-chōme). Le supermarché de Beika Le supermarché de Beika(米花スーパー Beika Sūpā) est l'endroit où Ran se rend (principalement) pour acheter de la nourriture. Il se situe dans le deuxième district. (米花町２丁目 Beika-chō 2-chōme). Le Beika City Buildingthumb|298px|Conan devant le Beika Center Building. Le Beika City Building (米花シティビル Beika Shiti Biru) est la bâtiment où se passe la scène de fin du film Le Gratte-Ciel Infernal. Il a été construit par Teiji Moriya. On sait qu'il y a un cinéma au dernier étage. Le parc de Beika Le parc de Beika (米花公園 Beika Kōen) est un des lieux où les Détectives Boys se réunissent, pour jouer au foot, par exemple. L'Hôpital central de Beika L'hôpital central de Beika(米花総合病院 Beika Sōgōbyōin) est un des hôpitaux les plus vastes de la ville de Beika. Il est proche du Centre de Loisirs de Beika. C'est dans cet hôpital que travaillait un chirurgien qui n'avait pas pu sauver le fils d'un de ses patients (M. Ogawa). Jodie Starling a aussi été opérée dans cette hôpital, après avoir été blessée par Calvados durant son combat contre Vermouth. Les quartiers d'Haido Haido Town (杯戸町 Haido-chō) est un qartier de Beika City is a town in Beika City adjacent to Beika Town and is named after London's Hyde Park. Haido City Hotel L'Haido Coty Hotel (杯戸シティホテル Haido Shiti Hoteru) a été vu pour la première fois lors de la première apparition de Kaito Kid, sur le toit de ce même hôtel, lors du vol de l'Etoile Noire (Episode 76). Il est apparu une nouvelle fois dans l'épisode avec Pisco Réunion avec l'Organisation des Hommes en Noir, où Gin et Shiho Miyano se revirent sur le toit. La fête de White Day a aussi été tenue dans cet hôtel (dans l'épisode : Le Jour Blanc de la Trahison). Dans le dixième Special de Magic Kaito, un voleur nommé Chat Noir et le Kid se disputent un joyau exposé à l'Hadio City Hotel. Le musée d'Art d'Haido Le musée d'Art d'Haido (杯戸美術館 Haido Bijutsukan) L'Hôpital central d'Haido L’Hôpital central d'Haido (杯戸中央病院 Haido Chūōbyōin) est l'hôpital où le FBI a fait soigner Kir pendant qu'elle était in-consciente au moment de la bataille entre le FBI et l'Organisation des Hommes en Noir. On sait que l'Haido Cinema est près. thumb|294px|L'hôpital central d'Haido. Le parc d'Haido Le parc principal d'Haido, où l'Organisation a essayé d'assassiner un homme politique. =La préfecture d'Osaka= La prefecture d'Osaka (大阪府 Ōsaka-fu) est localisé dans la région du Kansai, au Japon, et est la préfécture où sont nés Heiji Hattori, Kazuha Toyama. Osaka Osaka (大阪 Ōsaka) est la capitale de la préfecture d'Osaka, que l'on peut voir plusieurs fois dans la série. La ville a plusieurs monuments que Conan a visité, comme le château d'Osaka, la tour Tsutenkaku, et le Dôme d'Osaka. Neyagawa Selon l'épisode Meurtres en série à Osaka, la maison de famille d'Heiji est située à Neyagawa. (寝屋川市 Neyagawa Shi). thumb|left|286px|La résidence Hattori. =Les restaurants/bars= Le Café Poirot Voir au dessus Le restaurant Columbo Le café Columbo (喫茶コロンボ Kissa Koronbo) a été mentionné pour la première fois dans le deuxième chapitre du manga. C'est le café auquel le Professeur Agasa est allé avant de rencontrer pour la première fois Conan. Mais le restaurant en lui-même n'apparait pour la première fois que dans l'épisode Oubli de téléphone portable (Episodes 350-351). Le café prend son nom d'un détective à la télévision, Columbo. Le café est situé dans le 5ème district du Quartier de Beika. (米花町５丁目 Beika-chō 5-chōme). Donny's Donny's est un restaurant de famille, qui vient sûrement du restaurant Denny's. Kogoro a rencontré au moins un de ses clients dans ce restaurant. Le Café Raoul Un restaurant Français avec un décor de Paris. Kogoro l'a un moment considéré comme sa nouvelle cachette. Après que Conan l'ai appris à Ran, Eri et Ran sont souvent allés y manger. Ramen Ogurathumb|364px|Conan et Kogoro à Ramen Ogura. Ramen Ogura était un petit restaurant en faillite dans une rue commerciale d'Haido. Malgré le nombre de clients assez bas, leur yama ramen était très bon. La devise du restaurant est Si bon qu'en en mourrai. Ironiquement, il y eut un meurtre dans ce même restaurant. Après l'enquête, il a démangé aux Quartiers de Beika, et est devenu assez populaire. Leur devise maintenant est Le ramen est si génial qu'on en mourrai. Dans le tome 88, Conan y retourne avec Masumi Sera, qui est une habituée. Il est une fois de plus lié à un meurtre. =Stations de police= Station de police des forces de Tokyo Le quartier général de la force métropolitaine de Tokyo est situé au nord de Minato City, dans la zone de Chiyoda City, à côté du Palais Impérial.thumb|left|272px|Le quartier général de la Force Métropolitaine de Tokyo. =Etablissements scolaires= Les établissements scolaires dans Détective Conan ne sont pas limités à la Cité Scolaire de Teitan, d'Haido, où d'Ekoda. Chaque collège/lycée/université à son propre uniforme, différent pour les filles et les garçons. thumb|left|318px|La cité scolaire Teitan. Ecoles élémentaires L'Ecole Elémentaire de Teitan(帝丹小学校 Teitan Shōgakkō) est l'école élémentaire de Conan, Ayumi, Genta, Mitsuhiko et Haibara. Un uniforme n'est pas demandé. "Teitan" est un jeu de mot sur le mot Tantei (探偵), qui signifie Détective. En français, la traduction est dans le même sens : Tivedétec. Equipe éducative Sumiko Kobayashi (Maîtresse de premier grade (équivalent du CP)) Ryujiro Uematsu (Principal) Anciens élèves Shinichi Kudo (diplômé) Ran Mouri (diplômée) Sonoko Suzuki (diplômée) Fusae Campbell (diplômée) Ecole élémentaire Haido Même si aucun personnage principal va, ou est allé à l'école élémentaire d'Haido (杯戸小学校 Haido Shōgakkō), cette école joue un rôle clé dans le deuxième épisode de la série ('Le Commencement', ou ''''L'affaire de l'enlèvement de la fille du PDG'). Collèges Collège Teitan Shinichi, Ran et Sonoko sont allés au Collège Teitan (帝丹中学 Teitan Chūgaku). L'uniforme d'hiver consiste à un gakuran noir, et un uniforme de type marin (un'' sailor'') d'une couleur bleue-marine, de même pour leur jupe. L'uniforme d'été consiste, pour les garçons, à une chemise blanche, et un pantalon noir, et une veste jaune avec un ruban vert et une jupe bleue marine pour les filles. Equipe éducative Sayuri Matsumoto (Professeur de musique)thumb|342px|Sayuri Matsumoto (Professeur de musique de Shinichi), reliant Conan à Shinichi par leur ressemblance. Anciens élèves Shinichi Kudo (diplômé) Ran Mouri (diplômée) Sonoko Suzuki (diplômée) Collège Okuho Okuho est le collège du Professeur Agasa. Il est probablement situé près de Teitan et dans le quartier de Beika car Agasa marchait avec Fusae Campbell jusqu'à l'Ecole Elementaire de Teitan avec de repartir à Okuho. Lycée Lycée Teitan Le Lycée Teitan(帝丹高校 Teitan Kōkō) est un lycée associé avec l'Université de Teitan. Comme élèves, il y a Shinichi, Ran, Sonoko, et Masumi Sera. L'uniforme d'hiver du lycée consiste à une chemise blanche, veste bleue marine, cravate verte, et pantalon bleu marine pour les garçons, et le même uniforme pour les filles, à part une jupe bleue marine à la place du pantalon. Jodie Saintemillion (Professeur d'Anglais) Tomoaki Araide (Medecin scolaire, et coach de basket-ball temporaire) M. Tabuchi (Coach de basket-ball) Anciens élèves Kogoro Mouri (diplômé) Eri Kisaki (diplômée) Yukiko Kudo (diplômée) Tomoaki Araide (diplômé) Eisuke Hondou (transféré) Académie Kaiho L'Académie Kaiho (改方学園 Kaihō Gakuen) est le lycée d'Heiji et de Kazuha, situé à Osaka. L'uniforme d'été est une chemise blanche, une veste de type marin (sailor) de couleur bleu, et un ruban rouge pour les filles, et pour les garçons, un pantalon gris, et une chemise blanche.thumb|left|292px|L'Académie Kaiho. Lycée Ekoda Le lycée Ekoda(江古田高校 Ekoda Kōkō) est le lycée de Kaito, Aoko, Akako, et Saguru. Son uniforme d'hiver est une veste de couleur bleu foncé pour les garçons, et un habit de type marin (sailor) bleu avec un ruban rouge. Plusieurs personnages de l'autre série d'Aoyama, Yaiba, vont à ce lycée (Sayaka, Yaiba).thumb|left|290px|Le Lycée Ekoda. Lycée Kohnan (Kounan) Le Lycée Kohnan (港南高校 Kōnan Kōkō) est le lycée dans lequel est allé l'idole Yoko Okino, de même pour son ex-petit-ami, Akiyoshi Fujie, et de même pour Shigeo Nagashima, de Third Base Fourth. Kohnan a affronté le Lycée Ohgane pour le titre de base-ball du Koshien dans l'épisode 383 ("Miracle au Parc Koshien ! Un rebelle face au démon noir!"). Elèves actuels Shigeo Nagashima Anciens élèves Yoko Okino (diplômée) Akiyoshi Fujie (diplômée) Lycée Jikogenba Cet établissement est mentionné par Conan dans l'épisode 393, et est dit être situé près du Parc de Beika. Cet établissement n'est pas canon. Classes préparatoires/Universités Université Teitanthumb|197px|L'université de Teitan, qui travaille en co-opération avec la cité scolaire Teitan. L'Université Teitan(帝丹大学 Teitan Daigaku) est associé avec la cité-scolaire de Teitan . Université Beika L'Université Beika (米花大学 Beika Daigaku) est une université dans la ville de Beika, et dans le quartier de Beika. Ses étudiants en théâtre font souvent des représentations en public. thumb|L'université Beika, au nord-ouest de la Cité Scolaire Teitan. Université Tohto Une université parodiant la prestigieuse Tokyo University. Anciens élèves Tomoaki Araide (diplômé, tête de classe) Université Jonan Cet établissement est pour la première fois évoqué dans l'épisode 68, puis a été ré-évoqué dans des épisodes fillers. Il est aussi apparu dans le treizième film. =Lieux de loisir= Tropical Land Voir article principal '': Tropical Land '''Tropical Land' (トロピカルランド Toropikaru Rando) est un par d'attraction qui a été le lieu où s'est tenu le dernier rendez-vous entre Shinichi et Ran avant que Shinichi ne soit forcé à prendre l'APTX4869 par Gin et Vodka de l'Organisation des Hommes en Noir. Le parc a été créé comme tous les parcs d'aujourd'hui : les personnes payent l'entrée, et se retrouvent sur un chemin où ils doivent choisir une des îles, qui ont chacune un thème différent. Les apparition notables de Tropical Land sont : dans le deuxième épisode ("Le Commencement", ou "L'affaire de l'enlèvement de la fille du PDG"), dans les épisodes 172, 173 ("Le dernier message de mort"), et le film "Mémoire assassine" (film 4), où la scène finale de course-poursuite se passe sur plusieurs des îles. Le parc d'attraction Tropical Land a pour la première fois été introduit dans le manga Magic Kaito. Centre Commercial d'Haido Le Centre Commercial d'Haido (杯戸町のショッピングモール Haido-chō no Shoppingu Mōru) a la plus grande grande-roue du Japon. 125 mètres de haut, avec 72 sièges. Pour que la grande-roue fasse une rotation complète, il lui faut 18 minutes (30 centimètres par seconde, selon Haibara). Mais il est plus connu pour avoir été l'endroit ou Jinpei Matsuda, policier, est mort en essayant d'arrêter une bombe posée par un bombardier fou. Miracle land Ce par d'attraction est le point central de l'action dans le 10ème film de Détective Conan, "Le Requiem des détectives". Mirapolis Mirapolis est le lieu principal de l'action dans le jeu sur Wii Détective Conan : Enquête à Mirapolis. C'est un grand parc d'attraction qui se situe dans la mer, loin des côtes, auquel on ne peut accéder que par un tunnel. Kogoro y est invité pour son inauguration, mais, étant en possession de plusieurs billets, il invite (ou se fait convaincre d'inviter) les Détectives Boys. Ils sont plus tard rejoints par Heiji Hattori et Kazuha Toyama. Une série de meurtres à lieu là-bas.thumb|302px =Sites historiques= Monuments Tour de Tohto La tour de Tohto (Tokyo) (東都タワー Tōto Tawā) est une tour de radio et d'obasvation, située à Mintao-ku, Tokyo, Japon, bâti dans les années 50'. Inspiré par le design de la Tour Eiffel, ce monument est devenu un des endroits les plus visités par les touristes, de même pour les sorties scolaires. Dans le manga et l'animé, la tour est apellée La Tour de Tohto, au lieu de La Tour de Tokyo (Tohto étant l'ancien nom de Tokyo). La Tour de Tohto est le monument où se passe la scène finale du Film 13 : "Le chasseur noir de jais". Tour Tsutenkaku La Tour Tsutenkaku (通天閣 Tsūtenkaku) est une tour d'observation météorologique localisé à Naniwa-ku, à Osaka. Elle a été construit en 1912, puis reconstruite dans les années 50'. Cette tour, tout comme la Tour Tohto, a été inspirée par la Tour Eiffel, en plus de l'Arc de Triomphe. La Tour Stutenkaku originale a été construit en 1912, à côté d'un parc d'attraction, mais plus tard démantelée dans les années 40', dans l'espoir de contrecarrer les plans de lâcher des bombes sur Tokyo par les Américains. La tour que l'on voie en ce moment a été remontée en 1950, grâce aux efforts des citoyens d'Osaka. Ses apparitions notables dans Conan sont : l'épisode 118 ("Meurtres en série à Osaka", ou "L'affaire des meurtres en série à Naniwa"), le 3ème OAV (Conan, Heiji contre le Kieta Shonen) et enfin le troisième film : "Le dernier magicien du siècle". Le Tokyo Sky Tree Le Tokyo Sky Tree (東京スカイツリー Tōkyō Sukai Tsurī) est une tour de télédiffusion, restaurant, et observation, localisée à Sumida, dans Tokyo, au Japon. Elle est encore en train d'être constuite totalement. Le Sky Tree a été construit surtout pour donner une meilleure diffusion à la télévision, étant donné que la Tokyo Tower avait, depuis longtemps, était dépassée en taille par d'autres bâtiments. Le nom du Tokyo Sky Tree n'a pas encore été dévoilé dans l'animé ou le manga, mais le Tokyo Sky Tree a remplacé la Tour de Tohto (la Tour de Tokyo dans la réalité) dans la scène finale de l'épisode de Magic Kaito "Une sorcière ne pleure pas" '(où Kaito Kid se bat contre Akako). On peut la voir dans l'épisode 737, qui est le prologue du film 18, et au début du film 18, où l'action se déroule. =Hotels= ''New Beika Hotel ''Haido City Hotel'' Voir plus haut. ''Haido Hotel'' ''Enjyu City Hotel'' C'est l'hôtel où Akemi Miyano, sœur de Shiho Miyano (Ai Haibara) a laissé l'argent. ''K3'' Situé à Osaka, il a été construit en hommage à trois sportifs (le K'' représentant quelque chose en rapport avec le sport). ''Minato Hotel Minato Hotel est un hôtel avec un restaurant sur le toit et qui est sûrement disuté à Minato, à Tokyo. La troupe de magie de Jody Hopper devait faire leur dernière représentation ensemble dans cet hôtel. Malheureusement, la représentation a été ruiée pra Snake et ses troupes, qui était après la Red Tear, un joyau appartenant à la famille Hopper. Kaito Kid a réussi à battre ses ennemis en faisant tourner à toute vitesse en rotation le restaurant (qui est de forme circulaire, que l'on peut faire bouger). =Stations et voix-ferrées= Les trains jouent un rôle important dans Conan : ils passent non-seulement à Beika, mais dans tout le Japon. La compagnie la plus mise en évidence est la compagnie Tohto Railways (voix-férées Tohto), (東都鉄道 Tōto Tetsudō), référé à TR, une référence à la compagnie Japan Railways (JR). Station centrale du tramway TR Terminal Station (東都鉄道ターミナル駅 Tōto Tetsudō Tāminaru Eki) est la station qui dirige/comunique avec les tramways (qui sont en fait un mixe entre train et tramway), comme on l'a vu dans le premier film, ''''Le gratte-ciel infernal'. Les employés dans le bâtiment donnent les ordres à ceux qui conduisent les tramways, et les informe sur les situations. La Station Beika La Station Beika (米花駅 Beika Eki) est la station qui est la plus fréquentée par les personnages de Détective Conan, et qui fait parti de la Voix-Circulaire. Son apparition la plus notable est celle dans le premier film, 'Le gratte-ciel infernal'. Il se pourrait qu'elle est été modélisée sur la station Shin-Okubo, à Shinjuku, au Japon.thumb|286px|La station Beika La Voix Circulaire La Voix Circulaire (環状線 Kanjōsen) est la ligne la plus utlisée à Beika, et même dans Détective Conan en général. Son apparition la plus notable est dans Le gratte-ciel infernal. Comme son nom le suggère, ses lignes font le tour complet de la ville de Beika. La majorité des stations pourraient venir la vraie ligne Yamanote, au Japon. iDans l'épisode 461 (La page manquante), la Voix Circulaire est appelée Voix Tohto (東都線 Tōtosen), mais l'épisode est filler (donc non-canon). Stations Station Beika (米花駅) Station Shimodababa (下田馬場駅) Station Higashi-Sawabukuro (東沢袋駅) Station Sawabukuro (沢袋駅) Station Shinjuku(新宿駅) Station Majiro (間白駅) Station Tohto東京駅) Station Tokuhama-cho (徳浜町駅) Station Kozuka (小塚駅) Station Nishisugame (西巣亀駅) Station Fujimi (富士見駅) Station Komaire (駒入駅) Station Hatabata (畑端駅) Station Yubori(夕暮里駅) Station Nibanmachi (二番街駅) Station Karasutani (烏谷駅) Station Shimono (下野駅) Station Natsuhabara (夏葉原駅) Station Hotokeda (仏田駅) Station Sanbonbashi (三本橋駅) Station Minamitokyo (南東京駅) Station Murakucho (無楽町駅) Station Doza(銅座駅) Station Furuhashi (古橋駅) Station Okamatsucho (岡松町駅) Station Shibahama (芝浜駅) Station Kawashina (川品駅) Station Egisu (恵木寿駅) Station Sorajuku (空宿駅) Station Yorogi (よろぎ駅) Station Kokubo(小久保駅) Station Midoridai (緑台駅) Station Beika (米花駅) La ligne Sakaimachi La ligne Sakaimachi (境町線 Sakaimachisen) est une voix ferrée connectée à la Voix Circulaire. Elle est mentionnée dans l'épisode non-canon : "La page manquante". Stations Station Ashikōen (芦公園駅) Station Yahatayama (八畑山駅) Station Yorogi (よろぎ駅) – Station qui mène vers la Voix Circulaire Station Shimokado (下高戸駅) Station Tsubakijōsui (椿上水駅) Station Kamiminamizawa (上南沢駅) La ligne Minato La ligne Minato (港線 Minatosen) est une ligne qui est accrochée à la Voix Circulaire. Elle est mentionnée dans l'épisode non-canon : "La page manquante". Stations Station Sasazuka (佐々塚駅) Station Hatagaya (波田ヶ谷駅) Station Kozuka(小塚駅) – Station qui mène vers la Voix-Circulaire Station Ohtabashi (大田橋駅) Station Meidaimae (明大前駅) Catégorie:Univers de Gosho Aoyama Catégorie:Detective Conan Catégorie:Magic Kaito Catégorie:Lieux